Total Drama Vines
by GiLaw
Summary: You've seen them act out ASDF Movies. What if they were to act out certain Vines? Yes, I'm feeling random again . . .
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH AND I DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK SO LET'S JUST GET THIS CRAP DONE! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! XD**

**Total Drama Vines**

Scott grabbed Lindsay's purse and sprinted off.

"Help, my purse!" Lindsay cried.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Lightning hollered.

Next thing, he ran over to a wall and did a random backflip.

"He's already gone!" shrieked Lindsay.

"YEAH BUT THAT BACKFLIP THOUGH!" grinned Lightning.

* * *

><p>"Do you get scared easily?" asked Heather slyly.<p>

DJ hesitated. "Uh . . . n- no . . ."

"ROAR!" Heather grabbed DJ's shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHH!" DJ screamed like a girl and jumped, absolutely terrified.

* * *

><p>"If you want a good relationship, you gotta be supportive!" said Duncan.<p>

He burst into the bathroom where Courtney was taking a dump.

"COME ON BABY, YOU CAN DO IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Courtney screamed, trying to shut the door.

"YOU CAN DO IT BABY, I LOVE-"

_**SLAM!**_

* * *

><p>"Don't you ever just like someone so much?" asked Anne Maria.<p>

She collapsed onto her bed. "That you know they'll never like you back?"

She sniffed. "It just makes me wanna-"

Anne Maria threw a table across the room and started screaming.

* * *

><p>A man was smoking out hoops on TV.<p>

Tyler stuffed a handful of Cheerios into his mouth and spat them out, trying to be like him.

* * *

><p>"Um . . ."<p>

Justin stared at Noah, Cody and Alejandro who were dancing to a Mexican song.

They pulled out macaras, still dancing . . .

* * *

><p>Sierra was working on her fan pages.<p>

When she got hungry, she went to go to the fridge.

Unfortunately she forgot to take off her earphones and fell over, along with her laptop.

Her laptop smashed onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Scott sprayed shaving foam all over his hand. "SMACK CAM!"<p>

He ran up to B, ready to strike.

B whipped around and grabbed Scott's foamy hand.

Then he started smacking the shaving foam all over Scott's face.

* * *

><p>"Owen, do you want some ice cream?" asked Izzy.<p>

"Only a spoonful!" Owen replied.

Izzy grinned and pulled out the biggest spoon in the world.

* * *

><p>Blainley was happily putting on some mascara.<p>

Then she accidently rubbed the brush against her face and got some mascara on her nose.

"BAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screeched. "WHY?!"

* * *

><p>Tyler was trying to lift a weight without much luck. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Lindsay.<p>

"Ohh!" he grinned, suddenly lifting up the weight effortlessly with one hand.

* * *

><p>Duncan and Courtney were sleeping together.<p>

Next thing, Duncan's phone rang.

Courtney woke up and glanced at his phone.

**Mom**

Courtney pulled out a knife. "Who's mom?"

Duncan froze and woke up . . .

* * *

><p>Scott and Dawn were hanging out.<p>

Next thing, B appeared out of nowhere and did a random backflip.

Dawn beamed and jumped into B's arms and B happily carried her away.

Scott glared at them but then shrugged.

"THAT BACKFLIP THOUGH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun! Please let me if I should do more!<strong>

**See ya! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! YOU ASKED FOR MORE! SO I'M GONNA GIVE YOU MORE! **

**Here goes SOMETHING! XD**

"Hey guys, I wanna introduce you to Anne Maria," said Mike.

"Hi," Anne Maria grinned.

Next thing, Mike pushed her into the swimming pool.

"NO ONE CARES!"

* * *

><p>Geoff and DJ's bunny were jumping on different beds.<p>

"WOO!" Geoff hollered, leaping onto the bunny's bed.

The impact sent the bunny flying and crashing into the ceiling.

And it died.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy to see you!" Justin beamed, hugging Heather.<p>

While they were hugging, Alejandro sneaked behind Justin and gave Heather a kiss.

"How you been?" asked Justin when they broke away.

Heather just grinned slyly.

* * *

><p>Dakota was sobbing on the couch.<p>

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sam.

"No there's nothing wrong," Dakota sniffed.

Sam let out a sigh of relief and went to play his video game. "Oh good, I thought there was-"

"OF COURSE SOMETHING'S WRONG YOU IDIOT!" Dakota screamed, holding a gun at him.

* * *

><p>"You gotta start taking your life more SERIOUS!" Brick screeched at Mal.<p>

Then they heard the ice cream truck.

"ICE CREEEEEEEEEAM!" they squealed.

Mal happily jumped onto Brick who ran after the ice cream truck.

* * *

><p>Harold and Cody were rapping.<p>

"I PULLED THAT TRIGGA CAUSE I'M A CRAZY NIIiiiii-" Harold trailed off when he saw Lightning glaring at them.

They quickly shifted into more nerdy looks.

"And I said 'Larry, these tennis courts are FULL!"' said Cody.

Harold and Cody burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"How some people sleep in class," said Cameron.<p>

There was a random person normally sleeping in class.

"How I sleep."

Cameron curled up in a ball on top of the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Boys VS Girls<strong>

**Girls **

Alejandro, Geoff and Owen were walking down the street.

"Oh, he's cuuuuuute," Heather grinned quietly.

"So cute!" Bridgette whispered.

Izzy raised and lowered her eyebrows in approval.

**Boys**

Heather, Bridgette and Izzy were walking down the street.

"DAMN, LOOK AT HER!" Alejandro shouted happily.

"SHIT!" Geoff yelled with a grin on his face.

Owen quickly got to his feet and tried to jump on top of Izzy.

* * *

><p>B was swinging on a tire.<p>

"I CAME IN LIKE-"

The rope holding the tire broke under B's weight and B tumbled to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Your first kiss . . .<strong>

Cody picked up a cat and tried to kiss it.

The cat lashed out at him, scratching his face.

* * *

><p>"You don't wanna go to this party?" asked Gwen.<p>

"No, I'm tired," Trent yawned.

"My ex is gonna be there," Gwen smirked.

Trent immediately jumped to his feet and started styling his hair. "We should probably get going! Which ex texted you?"

* * *

><p>"This looks so good," Lindsay giggled, looking at her McFlurry Ice Cream.<p>

She tried to drink through the spoon.

Nothing came out.

Lindsay's face dropped. "IT'S NOT A STRAW?!"

* * *

><p>A teacher was lecturing a student.<p>

Behind her, Duncan was dancing his little butt off . . .

* * *

><p>"Some kids just party too hard," said Noah.<p>

He glanced at Geoff who was passed out on the ground while everyone else was dancing.

* * *

><p>"It's a bird!" said Dawn.<p>

"It's a plane!" said Cameron.

"NO!" shouted Scott. "It's-"

The bird crapped on his face.

"It's a bird," muttered Scott. "It's a bird, she was right."

* * *

><p>"Hey Anne Maria come here, I gotta tell you something!" Zoey called.<p>

Anne Maria started walking towards Zoey.

Next thing, Mike charged at her.

"NO ONE CARES!"

And Mike pushed Anne Maria into the pool- AGAIN!

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked that! Please let me know if I should do more!<strong>

**If you like, you cam PM me some Vines for the characters to do! Every little bit helps!**

**See ya! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S TIME FOR MORE TOTAL DRAMA VINES! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, GUYS!**

**Enjoy whatever crap comes up here! XD**

* * *

><p>"If your neighbours have a pool," said Brick.<p>

Next thing, he was swimming in their pool. "THEN YOU HAVE A POOL!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Jo screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Maybe it's the way she walked-"<em>**

Izzy started dancing around like crazy in her spider costume.

* * *

><p>"Mom, can you teach me how to twerk?" asked Cameron.<p>

His mom screamed.

"NO MORE TV! NO MORE COMPUTER! WE'RE READING BOOKS FROM NOW ON!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"AND YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME-"<em>**

"Roar," murmured Dawn who was wearing a bear costume.

"Oh come on, a little louder?" Scott pleaded.

Dawn stormed off. "THIS IS A BEAR COSTUME!"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A TIGER COSTUME!" Scott yelled, running after her.

* * *

><p>Alejandro was fast asleep.<p>

Next thing a Mexican band started playing.

Alejandro jumped out of bed, put on a sombero and started happily dancing to the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Girl at a Restaraunt<strong>

"Um yeah, I'll have the salad," Courtney giggled quietly. "I'm healthy."

**Girl at Home**

Courtney was trying to fit a huge spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

* * *

><p>"What did you eat today?" asked Dakota as she and Sam jogged down the street.<p>

Sam thought back to when he had eaten a whole jar of Nutella, a giant bowl of pasta and a bottle of ketchup.

"Just a salad."

* * *

><p>Chris was having a nice shower.<p>

Then he dropped the soap.

Chris froze and bent down to pick up the soap.

He stood up to see Chef Hatchet standing behind him, staring at him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH-"

* * *

><p>Zoey and Anne Maria were singing and dancing happily. "BULLEEEEEEEEEET PROOOOOOOF!"<p>

**Five Seconds Later**

Zoey and Anne Maria had just been shot dead.

Mal lowered his eyes and raised his gun. "I HATE that fucking song!"

* * *

><p>Owen was running around in a cupcake costume.<p>

"IMMA CUPCAKE! IMMA CUPCAKE! IMMA CUPCAKE! IMMA CUPCAKE! IMMA CUPCAKE! IMMA CUPCAKE! IMMA CUPCAKE!"

* * *

><p>A man on TV exhaled a lot of smoke and swirled it into a mini tornado of smoke.<p>

Tyler blew out a candle and waved around his hands, trying to be like the man on TV.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHH!" Leshawna screamed, clutching her stomach. "I'M IN LABOUR!"<p>

"You're not pregnant," said Heather sternly.

Leshawna scrunched up her eyes, gave one last push.

_**FAAAAART!**_

Leshawna grinned and relaxed.

* * *

><p>Scott and Dawn were hanging out.<p>

Next thing, B drove up to them with a chair attatched to his car.

Dawn fell into the chair and smiled in approval as B drove her away, while Scott watched on in horror.

* * *

><p>"If you got a toothpick," said Brick.<p>

He stuck the toothpick into a piece of food in the shop and ate it.

"You got a sample. STREET LOGIC!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that! As usual requests are welcome and I'll try my best to do more!<strong>

**See ya! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUP?**

**Sooooo sorry for this long update but it was pretty hard finding vines for this. But I managed it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alejandro was cooking some tortillas on a pan.<p>

"Turn my tortillas right round right round . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Running for Exercise<strong>

Cameron collapsed to the ground, panting hard.

**Running for Ice Cream**

Owen was charging full speed at the ice cream truck, screaming like a crazy person.

* * *

><p>An intern was handing some MCDonalds food to Sam and Dakota.<p>

Next thing, a screaming Izzy appeared out of nowhere, whizzed past them and took the food.

The intern's jaw dropped at his empty hands while Sam and Dakota burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Some people just don't take me seriously when I'm mad," said Dawn.<p>

She growled like a little puppy.

"I have no idea why."

Dawn growled harder.

"I'm intimidating!" she cried.

And then she growled even harder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"These boots are made for walking . . ."<strong>_

Lindsay was walking down the street in high-heeled boots when Lightning sprinted up to her and grabbed her purse.

"HEY!" Lindsay yelled.

"THESE SNEAKERS ARE MADE FOR RUNNING!" Lightning hollered, sprinting off.

* * *

><p><strong>Loving the feel of the wind blowing through your hair . . .<strong>

"WOOOOO!" Ezekiel cheered.

He was wearing a wig and standing in front of a fan.

* * *

><p>"Alright baby, I'm going to the bathroom," said Duncan, leaving Courtney by herself.<p>

Scott jumped up to her.

"What's up baby girl? How you-"

"YO THAT'S MY GIRL!" Duncan yelled, punching Scott hard in the face.

"I'll be back," Scott murmured just before he passed out.

* * *

><p>As Cody closed the door, Gwen, Sierra, Courtney and Dawn cuddled up to him and started kissing him.<p>

Cody beamed . . .

"CODY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Noah screamed as Cody leaned towards him.

Cody jerked awake.

"I knew you were gay," muttered Noah.

* * *

><p>Alejandro flipped the tortilla on the stove.<p>

"Turn around, Tortilla . . ." He sniffed. "Every now and then I burn my hand . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>That one was hard and shorter than the last chapters but I hope you liked it. Feel free to suggest more Vines for me! I'd love it!<strong>

**See ya! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**How long has it been since I updated one of my stories?**

**Who cares, here are some more Vines!**

* * *

><p>"WHO ATE ALL THE NUTELLA?!" Owen screamed.<p>

Sam, Duncan and Scott quickly lickked away the last traces of Nutella from their fingers and glared accusingly at Cameron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Round and around and around . . ."<strong>_

"AND AROUND AND AROUND!" Ezekiel sang, spinning around in the bathtub. "I LIKE THIS GAME!"

* * *

><p>"Hello! Police!" an old lady yelled into the phone. "There's two thugs at my door and they look DANGEROUS!"<p>

She glared at Dawn and B who were standing at the door, holding peaceful objects used for meditating.

"I CALLED THE POLICE, YOU GANGSTERS!"

Dawn and B exchanged glances and ran off.

* * *

><p>"Hey Noah, can I copy your homework?" whispered Cody.<p>

"Huh?"

"Can I copy your homework?"

"NO, YOU CAN NOT COPY MY HOMEWORK!" Noah screamed. "TEACHER, HE'S TRYING TO COPY MY HOMEWORK!"

* * *

><p>"They see me rolling!" Alejandro sang. "TORTILLAS!" He rolled up a tortilla and held up some Mexican sauce. "BUT THEY DON'T KNOW IT'S FOR MY TAPATIOS!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Boys VS Girls<strong>

**Boys**

"Do it!" said Geoff, grinning at Tyler.

"WUAAAAAAH!"

Tyler jumped off a high balcony into the pool. "Was that crazy?"

Geoff frowned. "Nah."

**Girls**

"Are you gonna send that?" Lindsay asked, staring at Bridgette.

Bridgette grinned and sent Geoff a text saying _"Hehehe, I like you."_

Bridgette and Lindsay gasped and exchanged hard glances.

Next thing, they started rolling around on the floor like mental people.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Lindsay screamed.

* * *

><p>"Where do you guys wanna go eat?" asked Gwen.<p>

"I want Taco Bell," said Leshawna.

Heather and Gwen frowned. "Nah . . ."

"I WANT TACO BELL!" Leshawna screamed.

"Well shit," muttered Gwen, staring at her.

"Damn, fatass!" snapped Heather.

* * *

><p>"Sam . . . Sam . . . SAM!" Dakota shouted.<p>

Sam ignored her and continued playing his video game.

"My ex texted me," smirked Dakota.

Sam whipped up immediately and stared at her. "Today?!"

* * *

><p>Mal growled and lowered his eyebrows . . .<p>

He looked like he wanted to murder someone . . .

He raised his hand . . .

And he lifted up the cutest puppy ever.

"This is Mr. Snuggles!" Mal beamed.

* * *

><p>Duncan raced into the shop, screaming his head off.<p>

"THEY'RE COMING! LOCK THE DOORS!"

The people in the shop looked passed him to see that he was being chased by bunnies.

* * *

><p>Anne Maria was curling her hair and rapping to the song.<p>

"GUCCI GUCCI, LOUIS LOUIS, FENDI FENDI, PRADA!"

She picked up her curling iron like a microphone, still rapping. "Them basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bo- AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, forgetting that her curling iron was still on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that! <strong>

**As usual, more suggestions are welcome!**

**See ya! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOOOOOO!**

**Okay no time for talk, lets get this chappie done!**

* * *

><p>Owen was wolfing down a chocolate cake.<p>

Izzy coughed on it.

Owen turned around the cake and started eating that part.

Izzy sneezed on it.

Owen just found another piece and started eating that part. "This is so good."

"GRRRRR!" Izzy screamed, scratching her hand with a knife. She smacked her bloody hand onto the cake.

"Girl, you on positive?" cried Owen.

* * *

><p>"I'LL HIT YOU SO HARD, YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR FAMILY WILL FEEL IT!" Lightning yelled.<p>

"BRING IT!" Tyler screamed.

_**SMACK!**_

Tyler fell to the ground.

Then Lindsay and Tyler's family fell over like they had been knocked out too.

* * *

><p>"I like her, what do I do?" asked Scott.<p>

"Girls like bad boys," said Duncan.

"Got it!" grinned Scott.

**Later . . .**

"Hey Scott!" Courtney smiled.

"What up, BITCH?" Scott smirked.

_**SMACK!**_

Scott fell to the ground as Duncan took Courtney's arm and lead her away.

"What a jerk!"

* * *

><p>"I love you," smiled Justin.<p>

"Awww!" Beth beamed and huged him.

While she wasn't looking, Justin held up a mirror to admire his reflection. "Yeah, you're so ha- beautiful."

* * *

><p>Ezekiel jumped up to Gwen, Bridgette and Leshawna. "Hey!"<p>

"Hey, what's up?" grinned Bridgette.

"Where were you yesterday?" Zeke asked.

"At a baby shower," said Gwen.

Ezekiel gasped in delight. Then he turned to Leshawna and went to feel her tummy. "Oh congra-"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Leshawna screamed.

* * *

><p>"Damn, look at him!" Anne Maria grinned at Vito.<p>

"Girl, I hit him last week," said Staci.

Anne Maria stared at her then ran up to Vito. "Excuse me sir, did she hit you last week?"

Vito ignored Staci's frantic sign language to say yes. "No!"

"YOU LYING BITCH!" Anne Maria yelled as Staci made a run for it.

* * *

><p>Scott sneezed.<p>

"Bless you," said Dawn.

"Thanks," muttered Scott.

**A Few Moments Later . . .**

Dawn sneezed.

Silence.

Dawn stared at Scott in disgust and slapped him in the face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"If you like it, you should really put a ring on it!"<strong>_

Owen started throwing rings at every piece of food he could find.

* * *

><p><strong>That's enough for tonight *yawn*<strong>

**Hope you had fun**

**See ya! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooooooo! :D**

**As usual, I seriously apologise for the long updates. Good thing there are some good Vines out there to work on!**

**And yes, I will be throwing in some of the Pahkitew characters in there**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p>Alejandro looked up sadly.<p>

"I should have brought you flowers . . ."

He held up some oranges.

"But this is all I can afford."

* * *

><p>Sam, Duncan, Scott and Lighting were screaming their heads off at the video game having a great time.<p>

Then B stormed in looking VERY pissed.

**_"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!"_**

Sam, Duncan, Scott and Lightning froze and stared at him . . .

And then they started crying.

* * *

><p>"How was school today?"<p>

Noah shrugged. "Good."

"Why do you always give the same answer?"

Noah lowered his eyebrows. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ASK THE SAME QUESTION?"

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD, LIKE!" Sierra squealed, pressing the 'like' button.<p>

"Those videos are terrible!" said Heather.

"Doesn't matter, he's cute," giggled Sierra.

Heather stared at her. "That's no reason to-"

"He's cute!" snapped Sierra.

"Yeah but-"

"CUTE!"

"If you just-"

_**"CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>"YOU SHALL NOT-"<strong>

"PAAAAAAAAAAASS!" Leonard screamed, trying to block off the beeping cars.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" asked Dave, staring at the brown mess on the ground.<p>

Izzy examined it. "Hmm . . . looks like poop."

She scooped some of it up. "Feels like poop."

She put some in her mouth. "Tastes like poop."

Dave looked like he wanted to faint.

"AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T STEP ON IT!"

* * *

><p>Lightning jumped up to Anna Maria. "Hey, let me get your nu-"<p>

Vito ran up to him and flipped him over.

"WHOA! HEY!" Lightning screeched as Vito stepped up to Anne Maria and sautered off with her.

"YEAH BUT THAT BACKFLIP THOUGH!" Vito grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Womb:<strong>

Baby Samey gave Baby Amy a tiny kick.

Amy jerked.

And she whacked Samey as hard as she could with her foot.

* * *

><p>Dakota and Sam were playing video games.<p>

_"Beep, beep, beep, beep . . ."_

Dakota looked up. "Is that a smoke detector?"

"No, it's just Alejandro," said Sam, pointing.

Sure enough, Alejandro was dancing to the beeping Mexican music.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed that!<strong>

**Hope you liked the Pahkitew Island characters. Can't say I love them but I did what I could!**

**As usual, feel free to suggest more Vines and story ideas!**

**See ya! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya!**

**You ready for some more Vines? I am!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p>"Shawn, there's no such thing as aliens. You're fine," said Jasmine.<p>

Shawn relaxed and lay down. "I guess you're right, Jasmine."

Next thing a light from an alien spaceship shone down at Shawn and started carrying him towards it.

"JASMINE!" Shawn screamed. "JASMINE! JASMIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

Jasmine stared at him in shock.

* * *

><p>Dave finished packing his school bag and stood up.<p>

As he did so, he accidently touched a piece of gum under the desk.

Dave screamed and charged out of the door.

He then sprinted home and into the kitchen, knocking over some little kid in the progress.

And he started scrubbing his hand with soap, sobbing hard.

* * *

><p>Ella was standing at Sugar's door.<p>

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she sang.

Sugar slammed open the door and glared at Ella.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

* * *

><p>Leonard grinned as he picked up a wand.<p>

He pointed it at the huge crowd nearby.

**_"ARABACADABRA!"_**

Everyone in the crowd died as soon as Leonard shouted out the spell.

Leonard froze and dropped the wand.

"Okay!" he muttered and made a run for it.

* * *

><p>"I only like short girls!" grinned Scott.<p>

Duncan and Courtney burst out laughing.

Courtney laughed so hard that she had to lean on Scott's leg for support.

Duncan froze and gave his girlfriend a death glare . . .

* * *

><p>Jo was holding a knife.<p>

"Aw come on Jo, put that away," Brick said calmly.

Jo put down the knife and picked up a tampon.

"AHHHH! OH MY GOD, PUT THAT DOWN!" Brick screamed, making a run for it.

* * *

><p>Cameron grinned and moved his chess piece. "Check-MATE!"<p>

Lightning looked up and glared at him . . .

**A Few Moments Later . . .**

Cameron had been thrown into the boot of a car.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" he screamed. "I GOTTA GO TO SCHO-"

Lightning shut the boot and the car drove off.

"He'll never beat me again!"

* * *

><p>Mike handed Anne Maria a bunch of flowers.<p>

Then he bent down . . .

"OH MY GOD, YES! I DO!" Anne Maria squealed in excitement.

"Whoa, calm down bitch; I'm just tying my shoe!" Mike snapped before pointing behind Anne Maria. "And put the flowers in that vase, they need some water . . ."

* * *

><p>Shawn was fast asleep.<p>

Then that light from the UFO shone down on him again.

Shawn woke up in horror as his helpless body started getting dragged towards the spaceship.

"WUAAAAAA-"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that! ;)<strong>

**And yeah, I ran out of Real Mexicans for Alejandro . . . ones that I can understand anyway! XD**

**IDEAS WOULD BE AWESOME!**

**See ya! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**WAZZUP, PEOPLE?**

**What time is it? IT'S VINE TIME!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to School Ad:<strong>

"It's back to school time!" grinned Mike.

Cody stared at him. "Why are you guys happy?"

"Time for learning!" Ella beamed.

"THIS IS A BAD THING!" Cody yelled.

"AND fun!" smiled DJ.

"I hate you all," Cody muttered as Mike, Ella and DJ happily leapt into the air.

* * *

><p>Sky and Dave were brushing their teeth together.<p>

Then Sky accidently spat her toothpaste out onto Dave's hand.

Dave screamed and raised his hand. "LICK IT OFF!"

* * *

><p>"Zombie prank!" chuckled Chris who was dressed like a zombie.<p>

He crawled up to Shawn.

Shawn screamed and made a run for it.

* * *

><p>"I'm in me mum's caaaaaar!" Cameron hollered. "Broom, broom!"<p>

His mom stepped up. "GET OUT ME CAAAAAAR!"

Cameron's face dropped. "Aww-"

* * *

><p>Duncan and Gwen were cuddling in bed.<p>

Then Courtney stomped in. "SURPRISE, MOTHER FUCKER!"

Duncan froze and threw the covers over Gwen. "BITCH, HIDE, MOTHER FUCKER!"

Gwen threw the covers off and glared at him. "YOU LIED, MOTHER FUCKER!"

Courtney then held up a recipt. "WRONG SIZE, MOTHER FUCKER!"

* * *

><p>Noah relaxed and sat down on the plane seat.<p>

Then the cockpit opened and Chef Hatchet stepped out as the pilot.

"You got that gas money?"

"We're on a plane!" Noah protested.

"NOT FOR LONG!" Chef yelled, grabbing Noah by the shirt.

"BITCH!" Noah screamed as he was yanked out of his seat.

* * *

><p>"YOU GOTTA WORK HARD!" Brick screamed at Lightning.<p>

"SIR YES SIR!"

"YOU GOTTA BE COMMITTED!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"THEN JUMP DOWN THAT HOLE!"

Lightning stared at Brick. "No way, man!" He pointed down at his shoes. "I just got these J's, they fresh out the BOX!"

* * *

><p>"HEY!" Owen yelled out to Tyler.<p>

"OWEN!" Tyler shouted happily who was standing a kilometre (or more) away from Owen.

They started to run towards each other.

Seconds later, they were getting tired . . .

Soon they were sweating hard . . .

When they finally reached each other, they had collapsed.

* * *

><p>Anne Maria was reording herself mouthing the words to a song.<p>

Behind her, Leshawna noticed she was recording herself.

So she pulled a mischievous face and started dancing behind Anne Maria's back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that!<strong>

**Sorry if I missed out on some of your requests but I'll be sure to do them in the next chapter!**

**REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS WILL MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**See ya! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLOOOOOOOOO!**

**As usual, I thank you all for the support and the suggestions! You guys are awesome, you know that?**

**LET'S GET THIS CHAPPIE DONE! **

**Enjoy! ;D**

Some kid with zombie face paint was being interviewed on TV.

"I like turtles," he said.

Shawn appeared wearing the same zombie face paint. "I LIKE TURTLES TOO!"

* * *

><p>DJ was petting a dog.<p>

"You're a cute one!" he laughed happily. "Do you like squeaky toys?"

He picked up a squeaky toy and squeaked it at the dog's ear.

The dog went crazy and started attacking DJ's hand.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Svetlana gasped who was wearing some sort of flower thing around her head. "You guys! I found my berries!"<p>

Her face then dropped. "I'm just kidding . . . I don't know where they are!"

* * *

><p>"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAAAAAAAALL!" Courtney sang.<p>

"YOU FUCKING SUUUUCK DICK!" Duncan sang a few metres away.

Courtney froze and glared at him . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Finding someone who treats you right . . .<strong>

Topher tried to kiss his cat Chef.

Chef went crazy and lashed out at Topher.

"OW!" Topher screamed, dropping Chef.

* * *

><p>Scarlett took off her glasses . . .<p>

Then she gave the camera a death glare . . .

She lowered her eyebrows . . .

Then Max happily burst through the door. "WHO WANTS COCOA PEBBLES?"

"MEEEEEE!" Scarlett squealed.

* * *

><p>"YOU GOTTA FIGHT!" Alejandro yelled at Owen, Scott and Cody. "FOR YOUR RIGHT! TO-"<p>

"Tea partyyyyy!" the boys cheered, raising their plastic teacups in Ella's bedroom.

"Get out!" Ella ordered.

Alejandro, Owen, Scott and Cody started complaining.

* * *

><p>Izzy was dressed in a bear costume. "Watch out for bears!"<p>

She then roared and charged at Bridgette.

Bridgette screamed and skidded onto her stomach, causing Izzy to trip and tumble over her, her bear mask falling off.

* * *

><p>Lightning opened his eyes only to find himself lying in a strange place. "Wha- where am I?"<p>

"Would you like to play a game?" asked Jigsaw.

"A game?" Lightning repeated.

Jigsaw lifted up a random infant. "Raise this baby."

Lightning freaked out as Jigsaw started approaching him with the baby. "THAT AIN'T NO GAME NIGGA, THAT'S LIFE! NOOOOOO-"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that! Thank you so much for the suggestions, they helped me loads! Sorry if I couldn't do all of them but either they wouldn't work for this or I couldn't find them.<strong>

**Oh and there was no racism intended for the last one.**

**See ya! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**WAZZUP MY FAVOURITE PEOPOOOOOOOOOOLE?!**

**I WANNA WRITE VINES, YOU WANNA READ VINES, LET'S DO VINES!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p>"Story time!" said Topher.<p>

He grinned at Amy and Samey who were sitting in the front of the car.

"And that's when they became horribly lost!"

Samey turned around and stared at Topher. "Are we lost?"

"No," frowned Amy.

"She lied!" shouted Topher.

"Stop it!" snapped Amy.

* * *

><p>Tyler was preparing to jump onto two chairs while Lindsay watched in awe.<p>

He leapt up . . .

"I CAME IN LIKE A-"

The chairs slid apart as soon as Tyler jumped up, splitting his legs.

"AHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed like a girl, clutching his croth as Lindsay rushed in to help. "OH MY-!"

* * *

><p>Izzy was back in her bear costume. "Watch out for bears Part 2!"<p>

She ran up to Chef Hatchet and roared at him.

"STOP! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Chef, jumping to his feet and chasing after her.

Izzy made a run for it. "DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI-"

* * *

><p>"Aren't you a nice doggie?" Shawn beamed at the growling dog. "I like-"<p>

The dog went mental and started chasing him.

"OKAY!" Shawn screamed, running for his life. "OKAY! OKAY! OKAY!"

* * *

><p>"Cooking wth your Asian friend!" said Dave.<p>

"Hello!" Sky smiled behind him.

Dave went straight to demonstrating. "First you get your pot. Then you add your oil."

"THEN YOU GET YOUR CAT!" Sky hollered, racing in, carrying a kitten.

"NO, SKY! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

><p>"I'm in me papa's car!" said Lightning. "Broom, broom!"<p>

His dad stormed out of the house and towards the car. "GET OUT ME CAR!"

Lightning's face dropped. "Aw-"

His dad slapped him in the face.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" Svetlana was wearing that flower thing around her head again. "I still haven't found my berries!"<p>

She raised her eyebrows. "BUT-"

Svetlana raised an orange. "I found this," she whispered, giving it a lick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"For the next twelve hours, all crime is legal."<strong>_

Noah checked to see if no one was watching then sprinted across the pedestrian crossing while the red man was lit.

* * *

><p>Trent peeped through the blinds.<p>

Outside, Gwen had just finished making out with Duncan.

"Don't tell," she giggled.

**Some Time Later . . .**

"I'm back from the store!" smiled Gwen.

Trent grabbed the bag she was holding and angrily shook the few remaining pennies out.

* * *

><p>"YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND!" Katie yelled at Sadie. "IF I'M DYIN', YOU DYIN' WITH ME! AIN'T NO CHOICE!"<p>

* * *

><p>Scott was dressed like a cop.<p>

He stepped up to Dawn's car and handed her a bottle of Jack Daniel's before she could react. "Do me a favour, hold that."

"I-"

"And hold that too," said Scott, thrusting a gun into her other hand.

Dawn opened her mouth to say something but Scott spoke into his cop remote. "I need backup by the way."

Next thing, he banged his head on Dawn's window, knocking himself out.

Dawn stepped out in confusion, holding the gun and Jack Daniel's- only to see a police car approaching her.

"BASTARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm gonna leave it like that. Sorry if I missed some of your requests but I'll be sure to use them next time.<strong>

**Also please note that I may not be able to find some or they may not work. If you wanna send me the name of the Vines, I'll be sure to look them up for ya!**

**See ya! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**WAZZUP MY FAVOURITE PEOPOOOOOOOOOOLE?! Long time, no see, huh?**

**I WANNA WRITE VINES, YOU WANNA READ VINES, LET'S DO VINES!**

**Also, I've noticed that I lot of you have been BEGGING me to do Gas Money! I love those Vines too but I'm not gonna do it for one reason: The N Word.**

**I know that they're original quotes from KingBach but I still wanna play it safe, you know? So I'm not gonna use them.**

**And now you know why the N word has often been replaced by B words! LOLOLOLOLOL! XP**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

><p>Scott and Dawn were happily stepping into B's house.<p>

Next thing, Dawn's phone bleeped.

"HEY!" Scott snatched the phone off her and froze at what it said. "Automatically connected to WiFi?!" He stared at Dawn. "Bitch, you been here before?"

Dawn opened her mouth to protest as Scott glanced at B.

B stopped smiling at the two and gave Scott a death glare . . .

* * *

><p>Dave covered his hand with a tissue and opened the bathroom door.<p>

**The Next Day:**

Dave opened the bathroom door with his foot.

**The Next Day:**

Dave waited until Sam opened the bathroom door and followed him out.

**The Next Day:**

Dave opened the bathroom door then screamed and sprayed his hand with hand sanitiser before sprinting out.

* * *

><p>"All right, bust the beat, ready, go," said Cody.<p>

Beardo nodded and started beatboxing as best as he could . . .

"Okay, you're spitting all in my SHIT!" Cody screaming, wiping Beardo's spit off his face.

* * *

><p>"Get the F off my lawn!" Chester yelled.<p>

Ezekiel and Noah nodded and began to move the giant F off the lawn . . .

* * *

><p>"When I in the third grade, I thought I was pretty," murmured Owen. "Then I looked in the mirror and saw I had man titties . . ."<p>

* * *

><p>Eva stormed into her bedroom. It was a huge mess.<p>

She stomped up to her bed where a potato was lying. "Was you fucking flying around my room earlier? WAS IT-" In a rage, Eva picked up the potato and threw it across the room.

* * *

><p>"Topher, guess what day it is!" Samey giggled, racing into the room.<p>

Topher ignored her and continued brushing his hair. "Sunday?"

Samey's face dropped. "My birthday . . ."

Topher stared at her in confusion.

* * *

><p>Duncan shook his empty cup in annoyance.<p>

Then he leaned towards Courtney . . .

Courtney grinned and went to kiss him . . .

Duncan bent down and sucked through Courtney's drinking straw while Courntey just sat there in awkward silence.

* * *

><p>There was a spider on the ceiling.<p>

Shawn, Brick, DJ and Tyler stared at it in horror.

DJ poked it with a wooden pole . . .

Brick shot at it with his gun . . .

The boys pushed a hesitant Shawn over . . .

Shawn took off his beanie and thrust it at the spider . . .

The spider fell to the ground, causing the boys to scream like girls and run for their lives.

* * *

><p>Harold was dressed like a ninja.<p>

He threw a smoke bomb at the ground to make himself look dangerous.

The smoke caused him to have an ashtma attack.

As Harold took off his mask and started gasping for breath, a concerned Lightning ran up to him. "You alright?"

Harold took a breath from his inhaler and grinned.

Next thing, his foot whipped up and kicked Lightning in the face, knocking him out.

And then he started dancing.

* * *

><p>Chris and Chef Hatchet were watching a movie together.<p>

"Buddy, you're my best friend," the guy in the movie laughed at his dog.

_**BANG!**_

Chef Hatchet froze and Chris dropped his cookie in shock.

_"Buddy?"_

Chef Hatchet started crying . . .

"NO!" Chris screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO-"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked that!<strong>

**Oh and before you start going all Anti-Bawn on me, I'm just gonna tell you right now:**

**I don't ship that pairing as much as I used to.**

**I'm still Anti Dott but I've lost a lot of intrest in Bawn which also explains why I haven't been updating Total Drama Spotlight for a while . . . (Spoiler alert?)**

**I still have some stories for them up but I've deleted others that I find cheesy or just pointless.**

**Hope that doesn't upset any shippers.**

**And yes, I will be updating TDS but it'll be another while yet. In fact, I was on the verge of deleting it. You can thank Corbinance for convincing me to keep it up! XD**

**Anyway, I'll see ya ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**WAZZZUPWAZZUPWAZZUP-**

**Okay, I'm just gonna shut up and get on with it cause you know the drill by now. (At least I hope you do! XD)**

**BTW, I apologise for the lack of Ridonculous Race characters here but it's because . . .**

**I'm gonna be honest, I'm really not interested in this new season so I'm not gonna watch it. I don't like the new characters, I don't like the new host and it just feels like a rip off of World Tour.**

**Enjoy nonetheless! ;D**

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" Ella yawned happily.<p>

"Good morning, Ella!" some birds chirped at her.

Ella giggled. "What a beautiful-" She froze. "WHAT THE-"

"TALKING BIRDS!" she screamed, running out of the house.

The birds flew after her. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US!"

* * *

><p>DJ, Dave, Sam and B were playing a video game.<p>

B shifted a little.

Dave lowered his eyebrows and sniffed. "AHHHHH!"

Dave and Sam ran for their lives and DJ fainted while B just sat there, grinning like a psychopath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"For the next 12 hours, all crime is legal."<strong>_

"NO MORE HOMEWORK!" Kitty hollered, throwing away all the papers and running out of the house.

* * *

><p>Anne Maria was twerking.<p>

"DAMN, LOOK AT THAT MAN!" Lightning yelled.

Anne Maria grinned . . .

"MOVE!" Lightning screamed, shoving her out of the way then skidded over to a piece of chicken that was lying on the ground.

"FIVE SECOND RULE!" he yelled, tucking in.

* * *

><p>"Hey Brick, check out this video!" Jo smirked.<p>

Brick took the laptop and began to watch.

Next thing, a jumpscare happened.

Brick just sat there and remained neutral.

"Don't you ever get scared?" asked Jo, lowering her eyebrows.

"Nope!" muttered Brick, dusting off his wet crotch.

* * *

><p>"We!"<p>

"Are!"

"Best friends!"

"We do everything together!"

"We even share men!" Katie beamed.

Sadie froze. "WHAT THE FUCK!" She grabbed Katie by the shoulders. "NO WE DON'T!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad!" Beardo grinned. "IbangintheeastandIbanginthewestandI-"<p>

"Can you read a book like that?" his dad frowned.

Beardo picked up a book and began to read. "I . . . walked- to- the- store . . ."

His dad raised his fist. "YOU STUPID MOTHER-"

* * *

><p>"You handle a breakup one of three ways," said Sierra.<p>

Zoey and Leshawna looked up . . .

Leshawna was holding a knife. "IMMA KILL HIM!"

Zoey was holding a knife. "IMMA KILL HER!"

Sierra was holding a knife and sobbing. "I'LL KILL MYSELF!"

* * *

><p>Bridgette finished drying her hair . . .<p>

Then she put on her blush . . .

Then she straightened her hair . . .

Then she put on her lip gloss . . .

"Ready!" she smiled.

Geoff put on his cowboy had.

"READY!" he grinned.

* * *

><p>Duncan ran up to the car.<p>

He tried to open it.

When it wouldn't open, he punched it hard.

_**"CALL 911 NOW!"**_

Next thing MacArthur appeared and knocked him out and started dancing to Dubstep.

* * *

><p>Courtney was sitting at a table.<p>

She frowned at Noah and Cody who were cuddling.

"You know I love you, right?" said Cody before they started making out.

Courtney groaned. "All the hot guys are either taken or gay!"

_**"I AM RIGHT HERE!"**_ Scott screeched.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you like that.<strong>

**As usual, I apologize for so many long updates, I am NOT up to date with Vines lately and I have so much other stuff going on, it's driving me crazy.**

**Let me know what Vines you want to see as well as stories you want me to update! Every little bit helps!**

**See ya! ;D**


End file.
